The invention relates to an agitator apparatus, in particular a cooking spoon, with a handle, a spoon element and a shaft connecting the handle with the spoon element, wherein a temperature sensor is associated with the spoon element and a temperature indicator with the handle.
In actual use, agitator apparatus, or respectively cooking spoons, of the type addressed here have been known for a considerable time. Reference is made merely by way of example to DE 36 36 173 A1. Such an agitator apparatus is known from this reference, wherein a temperature sensor with a temperature indicator arrangement is integrated into the agitator apparatus. The temperature indicator arrangement comprises an electronic measuring device, wherein the temperature sensor is designed as a high-temperature thermistor.
The known agitator apparatus is structurally elaborate, not the least because of the required electronic components. Further than that, the known agitator apparatus does not permit the exchange of the temperature sensor and/or the temperature indicator. If the temperature sensor is damaged there, the agitator apparatus is no longer able to function in respect to temperature measurements.